Ryouga Hakura
"Great energy~AbaRed!" is of the Abarangers. He was an environmental protection investigator from the United States before he was chosen by Burstosaur Tyrannosaurus to become AbaRed and later by the Burstosaur Styracosaurus to become . Design He wore red spandex with an Abaranger symbol. He had white trimming on his arms and legs, with a tyrannosaurus themed helmet and a round belt buckle. Biography Abaranger Ryouga Hakua is the 22 old optimistic team leader, a certified environmental protection investigator from the United States. Though he's overly confident, he has an extremely good nature and is friendly, warm heart, and loving; he doesn't hate anyone. He was given guardianship of Mai after his brother and sister-in-law died and does his best to raise her. He eventually gained the power to become AbareMax. In the epilogue, he has returned to the USA, and travels across the country along with Mai. Dekaranger vs. Abaranger To be added Gokaiger Years later, Ryouga fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. Akarenger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Ryouga is one of several rangers (portrayed by a stand-in) who could be seen in the background when the Goseigers awoke after sacrificing their powers. After the defeat of Ackdos Gill, the Gokaigers returned all the Ranger Keys to the former Sentai heroes. It is assumed Ryouga and his teammates received their keys allowing for them to utilize their powers once again. Super Hero Taisen , Boukengers, Magirangers, and Dekarangers, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] and as the and Super Sentai are attacked by a giant Warz Gill and Akudos Gill.]] Ryouga, alongside Yukito and Ranru (AbareBlack and AbareKiller were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Kyoryuger vs. Go-Busters to be added Super Sentai Versus Series Theater Ryouga's appearances in the "Versus Series", Abaranger vs. Hurricaneger and Dekaranger vs. Abaranger, are featured in the Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, hosted by the heroes of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. Alata (Gosei Red) also dresses as Ryouga in the Abaranger cosplay. AbaRed - Abare Mode= Arsenal *Abare Mode - AbareMax= Arsenal *AbareMax **StyRiser: Can perform Atmosphere Explosion Max Field, Hissatsu Slash Maximum. Burstosaurs *MaxRyuuOh **MaxOhJa ***Burstosaur Styracosaurus ***DinoCarry ****War Steel Dinosaur RhamphoGold ****War Steel Dinosaur SpinoGold **Burstosaur Bachycelonagurus **Burstosaur Dimenokodon **Burstosaur Parasarokkiru **Burstosaur Ankyloveilus }} Ranger Key The is Ryouga Hakua's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The AbaRed Ranger Key was mainly used by Captain Marvelous (Gokai Red), who used it to fight as AbaRed. It was also used by Gai Ikari on one occasion. *When the original three Gokaigers became the Abarangers while fighting Action Commanders Satarakura Jr. and Sandaaru Jr.. *When the Gokaigers became the Abarangers while fighting Action Commander Daiyarl. *Gai uses this key alongside all other Red keys after being merged with Captain Marvelous by Insarn. The Abaranger keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The Abaranger keys were defeated by Gokai Yellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ryouga received his key and became AbaRed once more. Red Spirit As the twenty-seventh Red, AbaRed's Red Warrior Spirit was embodied by AkaRed. In his role call, he briefly changed to GaoRed, HurricaneRed, AbaRed, DekaRed, MagiRed, then back to himself as a demonstration of his power. While fighting alongside Bouken Red against Time Demon God Chronos. AkaRed recreated AbaRed's Tyranno Rod to use against Chronos while Bouken Red wielded his Bouken Javelin. Behind the scenes .]] Portrayal Ryouga Hakua is portrayed by . As AbaRed, his suit actor was . Notes *Ryouga's surname come from "Hakuaki" (白亜紀), the term for the Cretaceous Period. *The reason Ryouga's Ranger name is AbaRed and not AbareRed is because "Aba're'" and "'re'd" share the same "re" kana, so it would be rather redundant to use the same kana twice. *Some fans consider AbareMax as a Sixth Ranger (most likely because he has his own changer and mech), despite AbareMax being just an enhanced version of Abared. *If you count one peculiar situation, Ryouga is the only Red of the ten preceding ones to not appear in Gokaiger. *Ryouga is technically the only main team parent Ranger, all others (such as Signalman and Miyuki and Isamu Ozu) were extra heroes. See Also Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Red Category:SS Protagonist Category:Sentai Leader Category:Abarangers Category:Super Rangers Category:Sentai Male Rangers